Vile Parle
Vile Parle ,'also known as "Parla", is a suburb of Mumbai . Vile Parle is also the name of the railway station in this suburb. Vile Parle has a significantly strong base of Marathi and Gujarati population. The name "Vile Parle" has been derived from the names of two small but old temples: Virleshwar and Parleshwar. It serves as the location of the first Parle Biscuit factory. It houses Mumbai's Chatrapati Shivaji International Airport 's Domestic Terminal . History There were two hamlets Irla and Parle which are roughly bifurcated by the current western suburban rail line . When the British developed Bombay (Mumbai now) and the suburban overland metro railway lines were laid, the Ville Parle and the railway station was established. The Western Expressway Highway, linking the northern and southern suburbs was also created and over the years has seen many improvements, including the creation of multiple flyovers. In later years, Mumbai airport (formerly known as Bombay Airport) consisting of a single terminal, was built in the area. During the 1970s and 1980s, a newer international terminal was created east in Sahar, to cater for the increasing number of passenger movements and types of aircraft. The original terminal was converted into a domestic terminal and was primarily used by Indian Airlines until the 1990s, which is when Jet Airways and East West Airlines came into being. The original terminal building still exists and has been given a new façade and host of interior upgrades. A second terminal complex was also been built to supplement existing facilities. Geography Vile Parle is divided into two parts: Vile Parle (East) and Vile Parle (West) separated by the western railway line. The east-west boundaries of Vile Parle are from Juhu (West) to Sahar, Santacruz (East). The north boundary is Andheri and Santa Cruz (South). Vile Parle is also connected to JVPD scheme (Juhu Vile Parle Development scheme). Economy While originally Vile Parle consisted of Marathi families but over time the demography of this suburb has changed more towards the Gujarati business families. Additionally, it has now become a second major education center after Churchgate to Charni Road area with the establishment and growth of a huge educational complex financed by the Vile Parle Kelavani Mandal and Parle Tilak Vidyalaya Association. Thus, at all hours of the day you see a constant flow of students into and out of Vile Parle. Kingfisher Airlines maintains its head office, the Kingfisher House, in Vile Parle. In 2012 Vijay Mallya was trying to sell the Vile Parle Kingfisher House. One of the leading Indian confectionery and biscuit manufacturers, Parle Products was started in Vile Parle. There is still a factory in Vile Parle East and it is commonly known as Parle Biscuit Factory. Vile Parle also houses the Garware plastics factory. The Dr. Balabhai Nanavati Hospital in Vile Parle was inaugurated by Jawaharlal Nehru in November 1950 and opened in May 1951. Cultural activities and food joints Vile Parle is a hub of cultural activities throughout the year. Dinanath Mangeshkar Sabhagrugha, one of the oldest and prestigious auditoriums in Mumbai, showcases Marathi theatre and music programmes. Institutions like Lokmanya Seva Sangh, Nadkari Sabhagruha and Parle Tilak Vidyalaya have been assisting programs since 1923. Activities include Majestic Gappa (a forum where prominent personalities from all fields are open-interviewed), Bal-Jallosh (cultural activities for children), matrimonials, counselling for parents and students and many more.Parle Mahotsav is a HUGE event that happens in Vile Parle at end of every year. Parle Mahotsav started in year 1999 by Vile Parle Cultural Centre (VPCC). 8 competitions were held at that time, 75 prizes distributed and 2750 participants participated in it. Since then its getting larger year on year. 11th Parle Mahotsav was the biggest so far with 32 competitions were held this time, 750 prizes were distributed & a whopping 25,000 participants participated in it.For participant any competition.This year(2011) Parle Mohotav is completing its 12th year. Kala Gurjari is a cultural organization, promoting various forms of arts. They organize various cultural programmes at their office (next to Khasiyat Restaurant, D.J. Road, Vile Parle (W)), or Juhu Jagruti Hall at the Mithibai Commerce College, or in the Bhartiya Vidyabhavan, Andheri's campus Hanuman Road in Vile Parle (East) serves as one of the main roads for the suburbs connecting different roads going towards the airport and also the West. Vile Parle is also well known for its food joints. Starting with Lucky Sandwich corner to the Sai Samarth dosa centre next to him. Various Marathi" delicacies like Vada Pav, Misal, Sabudana Vada, Sabudana Khichadi, Potato Poha and Vada Pav are served. "Me Marathi" is one such restaurant famous with the locals for its Maharashtrian styled food. Also present is a small eatery called "Chan Chavdar" near Sathaye college. It is particularly famous amongst collage students. Anand wada pav has also been awarded the best wada pav centre in the city.{Please give reference}. One of the best college festival named 'Umang' also takes place in Vile Parle. A festival of Narsee Monjee College Of Commerce and Economics (NM College). Transportation 'Rail 'Bus' 'Road' 'Ferry' 'Air' Social Infrastructure 'Education' 'Sports' 'Religious Places' Miscellaneous Postal codes for Vile Parle are 400057 for east and 400056 for west. There is a huge slum area called Nehru Nagar in JVPD Scheme. There is a famous temple Sanyas Ashram in Vile Parle West where many famous movies have been filmed. Also in Vile Parle (East) there is a Huge residential colony named "New Airport Colony" which is for the employee of NAA & Metrological Department, the Colony is Divide in A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H & O lines. out of this "F" line is located few meters away from main colony. There is also a community center kids and adults. bd Category:Vile Parle